


Dragon

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: AKA the AU for the OT3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: For the first time in over a thousand years, Eizen slept peacefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really happy this morning so this happened.

He watches, and he waits. Patiently. But it still bothers him, and he still believes that he's going to get hit hard. One of them will die. It's inevitable. Everyone Eizen loves ends up dying.

But still, he sits there.

He watches both Zaveid and Theodora, a small smile on his face. Arguing over the fact that Theodora hadn't stayed back, hadn't let Zaveid and Eizen take care of the Daemon. But Eizen was on her side, knowing she could take care of herself. He did, however, stay out of it this time. Zaveid always acted like such a kid when he was angry, and this was no exception.

Eizen shook his head.

How many months had passed since he'd first started travelling with them? Since he stopped being anywhere near the Aifread Pirates out of guilt? He'd honestly lost count, the world seeming much bigger than before as he travelled with them. The days seemed so short, so fun, and yet...

Everything had to come to an end sometime.

He knew he had very little time left with them. His nightmares were getting worse. Every day he woke to the taste of blood on his lips, and he remembered killing Edna, Zaveid and Theodora as a dragon in those dreams. It felt impossible to forget, but they had an uncanny way of helping him forget those nightmares existed. The days he woke up in a cold sweat were days he wanted to cling tightly to both of them. The days he tasted blood were days he wanted to be sung to sleep.

This day?

It was different.

Eizen still couldn't handle the fact he'd woken up attempting to bite Theodora. Attempting to eat her. He knew it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the malevolence and became a dragon. Their argument seemed stupid compared to his inevitable transformation.

He didn't want them to see it. He didn't want them to be there when he succumbed. Eizen had to get away from them. He didn't want them to-

And then, something in him _snapped_.

Eizen cried out, only momentarily, startling both Theodora and Zaveid. It was too late for them to do anything, as Eizen transformed right in front of their eyes. Spreading his wings, Eizen roared before taking off.

And, inside the dragon, Eizen slept peacefully for the first time in over a thousand years.


End file.
